


巴洛克

by woodenmonster



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, 中世纪au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenmonster/pseuds/woodenmonster
Summary: 他百般无聊地让自己的视线游移在大厅中央跳着中规中矩的宫廷舞步的人群中，好让自己找到一个能够在心中挑毛病以作消遣的目标。然后他看到了那位蓝眼睛的矮个伯爵。





	巴洛克

**Author's Note:**

> 也许很多细节都是错误的！当作地球2.0的中世纪来看吧><

 

 

＊＊＊

他一向蔑视这样的毫无意义的社交活动。

贵族姑娘们带着最为完美的笑容在舞池里猎艳，又或是那些涵养不如他们看起来那么深厚的男士们利用或伯爵或公爵的名号搭讪一个又一个懵懂的少女——在Erik看来，兴许那些在舞厅角落的室内乐队成员都要比他们来得高尚。

他倚在舞厅的角落，和那些无人邀请共舞的姑娘站在一起。他能感受到那些好奇地打量着他的目光，甚至能感受到其中些许犹犹豫豫的、对他不邀请一位姑娘的抱怨。

那又怎样呢，反正不见得他能从共舞中获益，也不见得就会因为姑娘们的不满意而得弊。

也许，他这样想到，平民乡村间的舞会都要来得比这有意思得多——至少没有那么多摆弄自己浅薄学识的蠢货。

他百般无聊地让自己的视线游移在大厅中央跳着中规中矩的宫廷舞步的人群中，好让自己找到一个能够在心中挑毛病以作消遣的目标。

然后他看到了那位蓝眼睛的矮个伯爵。

Erik之所以知道他的头衔，并不是因为他像舞会上大多数人那样大声宣称自己的爵位以招致更多的姑娘——但这也不是说他并没有说出自己的头衔——他很聪明，他不大声宣告，让自己显得狂妄自大而肤浅可怜；他设计让姑娘们腼腆地向他询问，用那副好皮囊和富有魅力的语言让姑娘们再也忍受不住地放下矜持，转而开始暗示他提示一下自己的爵位。然后在他故作谦卑地说出自己的爵位时，就更能招致姑娘们的怜爱。

_是个好看又聪明的家伙。_ 当这位蓝眼睛伯爵在距离Erik当时所站的地方不远处应付着一位女伯爵时，Erik这样在心里评价着他。

现在Erik又看到他了，和几个小时之前相差无几，如果硬要说哪里不同的话，那就是他看起来更加意气风发了。

他似乎对这些努力变着花样但实质上换汤不换药的宫廷舞步游刃有余，用某种异于常人的能力让这些刻板的舞步变得似乎没那么惹人厌烦。他抿着他那对和常人相比起来太过嫣红的嘴唇——那简直就像抹了胭脂——带着一抹显然能让对面的舞伴怦然心动地红透了整张脸的微笑，然后眨动他那双湛蓝的双眼，就只是这么两个动作，Erik就能看到他的那位舞伴已经烧红了脸快要忍不住她羞赧的笑容了。

_有的人天生就有这样的魅力，_ Erik继续在心里评价道，而他讨厌他看起来游刃有余又骄傲的样子——不过这又怎样？他还是心甘情愿地让自己的视线被他牵着走。

一曲终了后他礼貌地向舞伴露出微笑并鞠以一躬，换来了对方慌乱且差点踩着裙沿的、有失仪态的回礼。

就在这时候，他和Erik的视线撞上了。Erik没有慌乱移开自己的视线——毕竟你看，这再愚蠢不过了——他知道与其这时候急促转开自己的双眼暴露自己不知无礼地注视了对方多久的事实，不如稳住自己的目光，让对方误以为是自己自作多情。

而那位伯爵只是在愣了一下后便对他回以一个微笑。

Erik无意识地皱紧了自己的眉头。

那位伯爵四下看了几眼后又重新看回Erik，然后向着他走来。

Erik让自己紧靠在墙柱上，好克制自己落荒而逃的冲动。

“你好，格拉摩根伯爵Erik Lehnsherr？”他对着自己眨了眨那双两片汪洋一般的眼睛——现在Erik很能体会刚才那位姑娘的感受了，她坚强地跳完了一支有太多繁文缛节的舞蹈，实在是太过于不容易，“我是Charles Xavier。”

“牛津伯爵，嗯？”Erik向他点点头，然后口不对心地说道，“Xavier伯爵找我有什么事吗？”

“Charles就好。”Charles不在意他刻意放得不近人情的口气，只是保持着自己礼貌的笑容，“没什么事，只是看到Lehnsherr伯爵刚才似乎在看着我，我认为你应该有什么事想找我——当然，如果是我自作多情的话还是抱歉了。”

刚一见面就这样的一个下马威。Erik让自己保持着面无表情——这里说的是那副不怒自威的面孔。

“没什么特别的事情。”Erik让自己板着面孔。他可以否定Charles的，让他因为自己的不存在的自作多情而羞愧难当——而他也打算这么做的，可话到口边却完全南辕北辙了。

所以现在Charles抱着一个一言难尽的表情，以着戏谑的眼神看着Erik，嘴角抿出了一个弧度，让Erik说不出那是嘲讽还是尴尬还是其它什么的。

“咳，”Erik清了清嗓子，然后不自在地把重心换到另一只脚上，“那么，你知道我。”

“我的朋友，”Charles笑了起来，尽管Erik觉得这没什么有趣的，不过他并不打算对此做出表态，“人们来这里是为了社交和了解彼此，而不是安静地缩在一旁观察——不过是的，就像你意外地竟然知道我一样，我知道你，没错。”

“没什么好社交的，”Charles话语中的暗讽再明显不过了，那几乎就是一个明讽——不过它足够柔软，所以Erik也并不感觉受到了冒犯——Erik坚持道，“你并不会因为多和一位姑娘跳舞就能在领主打算密谋你的时候因此得到赦免。这种社交完全是毫无意义的，我想我还是更乐于一个人呆着。”

Charles笑着皱起了眉头，作出一副很为难的样子。“看起来我和你意见不合咯？”他轻快地说着，完全没有为此困扰的迹象。

“是的。”Erik被他戏剧性的语气逗笑，但依然正经地答复，然后两人间有些尴尬地沉默下来。

“那么，”Charles顿了顿，绅士地向Erik作出邀请的手势，“格拉摩根伯爵Lehnsherr先生，您愿意和我跳接下来的一支舞吗？”

当Charles带着有些小孩子般淘气的笑容抬起头时，迎面对上了Erik无故带上了怒气的冰冷眼神。

“……抱歉？”Charles有些一头雾水，迅速地直起身，在一瞬间拉开了他们之间无形的距离。

Erik过了很久都没有吭声，直到Charles的眉头几乎就要皱得连成一条线的时候终于开口打破了两人之间的尖锐对峙和周围不时投来的好奇打量，“认真？跳舞？”

“我以为这是很普通的事情，”Charles有些生气地说，毫不遮掩语气里的不满和不解，“至少不是值得为之动怒的事情。”

“我没有动怒。”Erik反驳道。

“我没有说是你动怒。”Charles迅速回击，两人之间的气氛一瞬间降到了零点之下。

“这太可笑了。”Erik皱着眉头，压短的眉眼距离让来他看起来更凶了，Charles在这时候非常后悔自己一开始走向了这个呆瓜，“你是说我们一起跳舞？”

“不知伯爵先生对这件事有什么高见。”Charles干巴巴地说道，“我看不出有什么不妥。”

“你是打算让我站在一排姑娘间呢，还是打算自己站在一排姑娘之间？”Erik用同样乏味的语气指出，而这显然没有在Charles心中构成任何值得思考的问题，但在他准备开口反驳的时候，Erik又摇摇头的打断了他，“算了，就只是，我不想跳舞。”

非常生硬且立场坚定的拒绝。

所以Charles抛下一句“好的”后便扬长而去，愤愤地投向另外一群在一旁等候的廷臣姑娘。

Erik搞不清自己在生气些什么——也许是因为他要被迫站在一排姑娘间这件事让他生气，也可能是因为Charles要让他去干自己不想干的事。

又或许单纯是因为Charles也许把他当做某个渴望和他共舞的可怜家伙并对他施予怜悯这件事而生气。

只是他忽略了Charles不仅知道他的爵位还知道他的名字这件事。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

他们下一次见面的时候是在格拉摩根。

那时候Erik想，如果每一位伯爵都像Charles这样安安分分地，不思考谋反也不思考独立，从他们的领主那瓜分走一块土地，只想着到处游玩，那整个不列颠尼亚也就没那么多破事了。

当时Erik正缩在自己房间中，翻弄着手中的金属小件，望着窗外的风景思考着自己掌控下的男爵们间的麻烦事儿，而女仆人就这么匆匆忙忙地跑来了，敲门声几乎能称得上有些激动——她是一个六十多岁的老婆婆了，有种看破世间的风轻云淡感，这也是Erik把她留在自己身边的一个重要原因。所以这也是为什么Erik在听到这么急促的敲门声时几乎有些紧张。

这也是当Erik看着在自己板着脸让之走进后便一直在庭院里好奇地四处张望的Charles时，心情那么复杂的原因。

“不知道你对婆婆说了什么，才能让她一位六十多岁的老人急匆匆地跑上二楼激动地砸响我的房门。”Erik拉着脸，在Charles路过他身边准备继续探索他那绝对没有那么有意思的庭院时一把拉住了他，然后按着他的肩膀把他压在原地，“你来干什么？”

Charles先是抬起手拍了拍Erik的手背，示意他把手拿开——所以Erik照做了，然后不太高兴地看着Charles；不过这当然也不是说他讨厌Charles来，你知道的，事实与这恰恰相反——然后骄矜地说道：“我只是说我是你的朋友——你知道的，人们都这么说，就算其中一方不那么认为；”听到这里，Erik的眉头微弱地挑起了一边，不过Charles没有被打断，“然后她就一脸惊讶地急匆匆跑进屋子里了，所以我想，你大概是个一年没有两天是和朋友一起相处的可怜人。”

“我不是。”Erik终于受不了只让自己的反驳显露在高挑的眉头上，转而发声来反击。这不是假话，尽管他与Emma Frost女伯爵的关系也许并没有“ _朋友_ ”这么友好。

“好吧你不是，”Charles咯咯笑起来，完全没有认真的意思，“不过，我就是路过这里。最近牛津的事挺少的，就和几位朋友一起出来玩了。”

“所以牛津伯爵怎么想到来格拉摩根了，”Erik干巴巴地说着，平板的语气很好地掩盖了自己心中些许的小雀跃，“据我所知，这里并没有太多有意思的东西。”

Charles听到这里有些不开心了，抬起右手叉在腰间上，左手抓着设计简单的骑马头盔和两只手套，歪着头微恼地看着Erik，然后说道：“别那么小心眼，Erik，总不能因为我邀请你跳舞所以你就把我当做仇人。”

“噢。”Erik不上心地作以答复，一边打量着Charles穿着的勾勒出腰线的骑士服和紧身的马裤——噢，所以他骑马来了；嘿，你不要说，他的屁股还挺漂亮的。

“所以我们达成共识了吗？”Charles瞪着他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，鼻子微皱着——天啊，他看起来就像是小孩子在耍脾气；这简直有点 _可爱_ 。

“什么共识？”

“不要再对我一副看仇人的表情了好吗？”Charles说完后鼓了鼓腮帮子，然后向Erik伸出了手。Erik在反应过来之前就下意识握住了它——他想自己也许不应该握上它的，这样就像是在承认自己小心眼地厌恶着他——不论这是不是发自内心的；除此之外太过于迅速的动作也让气氛有些尴尬。

不过好在Charles这时候又变得比较体贴了。他只是露出了一个可以说非常有感染力的笑容，然后捏了捏Erik的手掌，接着拍了拍他的手臂—— _老天，他的手劲可真不小，_ “那一起去骑马吗？”

 

 

 

＊＊＊

当Erik站在和一同前来的同伴的马匹旁时，他不禁有些困惑——其他伯爵的生活原来要比自己滋润这么多吗？

那位同伴——Erik猜想那应该是某位伯爵，甚至公爵——和Charles两人说了几句什么，然后走去又抱住马匹的脖子抚了抚，接着转身向Erik抬起了手算是打招呼，Erik对他点点头算是回礼后，他便非常自然地和另一位先生走进了Erik的庄园。

“希望你不会介意，”Charles有些抱歉地说道，“我和他们说他们可以先在这里休息一下——当然，你不用担心，他们通常不会干出格的事。”

Erik点点头，没有说话，不过Charles也可见地放松了下来，然后对他露出一个露齿的微笑。

Charles的是一匹棕毛的极品好马——这一点从它高昂雄俊的身躯，刀削般的面部，稳健的四蹄不难看出。Charles走向那匹马，温柔地抚了抚它的鼻梁，换来了它从鼻腔间喷出的一口气。他向那匹马露出了一个微笑，然后轻轻拍了拍身旁那匹黑马的肚子，对Erik说道：“过来吧？”

自然地，这也是一匹非常好的马。Erik靠近它，而它也同时注视着他。它的眼神不如Erik一开猜想的那样猜忌或者是敌意，而是带了一种沉思的智慧。

Erik伸出手抚了抚它的前额，于是马匹抬了抬前脚，像是局促地交换重心一样，然后也像Charles的那匹马一样喷出了一口气。

“看来她喜欢你，”Charles在一旁开心地说道，“那是一位安静的女士，要对她温柔一点。”

Erik不置可否地抬了抬眉，然后又抚了一把马匹的颚骨，接着踩着脚蹬一气呵成地跨上了马背。

Charles对此露出了赞赏的眼神，接着也以不输Erik的流畅动作跨上了他自己的那匹马。

两人慢吞吞地骑着马，走在有些碎石的小路上——Charles在这途中询问Erik不能住到城里去会不会觉得很孤单，而Erik只是摇摇头说他也并不喜欢待在市井的嘈杂环境里。

“比起在城里住，”Erik松松地拉着缰绳，目视前方，努力忽视Charles自右边投来的注视，“我更适合在这里。我不适合城里那种日常热闹的氛围。”

“别这么说，Erik，”Charles露出一种安慰的神色，身子前倾压在马匹的鬃毛上好让自己能看到目视前方的Erik的表情，“你没有那么孤单的。”

这句话让Erik的视线终于从他再熟悉不过了的、前方的景色上转移到了一旁Charles的脸上。他那双蓝眼睛真诚地大睁着，过红的嘴唇抿着，就像是共情还是什么其他的——他在共情些什么呢，Erik想不明白。但是他得承认，他这样的表情简直具有攻城略地得效果。

所以在他失神从马背上掉下来之前，他收回了自己的目光，再把它们掷向远方的景色，“你说是就是吧。”

很快Charles又开启了新的话题，但Erik的思维一直停留在刚才Charles所露出的表情上，只是心不在焉地作出一些类似于“嗯”“噢”“是的”这样毫无意义的答复。在Charles来得及抱怨Erik的不上心之前，一只黑漆漆的小动物从马匹面前飞驰而过，这让Erik的马匹突然嘶鸣了一声，紧接着抬起前蹄腾空起来，直接把神游的Erik摔下了马背。但多少它是一匹训练有素的马，并没有像Erik所认为的那样撒蹄跑到天涯海角——它只是在极度迅猛地奔出了一小段距离后便就近靠在路旁的小树林边，腆着脸远远看向两人。

“Erik！”Charles匆忙拉住自己那匹也有些受到惊吓的马，在它站稳后快速跳下马靠到Erik身边，然后抓起他的手查看，“你的手被磨破了。”

“没什么大问题，毕竟这里有石子，这很正常。”Erik没有收回自己的手掌，只是任由Charles抓着它翻看。

Charles离他很近，额前的刘海几乎就要蹭上他的鼻尖。他低着头仔细地查看Erik手上的伤口，一边喃喃着“里头的碎石和沙子一定要尽快清理出来”，然后抬起头看向Erik。

而这一抬起头，让两人间的距离变得更近。Charles像是有些没反应过来地愣住了，和Erik四目相交，呼出的气飘在Erik的上唇，缓慢地眨着双眼。

Erik这时候的注意力全被那两双湛蓝的眼睛和他鼻梁上淡淡的雀斑吸引了。那双眼睛比Erik见过的大多数人都要蓝得更加透彻，就像是毫无杂质的蓝宝石——噢。

两人之间最先反应过来的是Charles，他的脸颊飘上了两朵红晕，然后微弱地咳了一声，接着把自己从Erik身边拉开，把Erik的手放回他自己大腿上。

“呃，抱歉。”Charles犹犹豫豫地说道，然后退开一步，站起身来，接着对Erik伸出手，目光不自然地瞥向Erik那匹马所在的方向，嘴角抿得紧紧的。

Erik伸出那只没有擦伤的手，握住Charles的手，一瞬间有些想逗弄他。于是他反手使了点力，毫无防备的Charles就被他又重新拉倒了下来——这里说的是，倒在了Erik身上。

Charles直接压上了Erik，但他很快又慌里慌张地用那只没被Erik握着的手压着Erik的肩膀把自己撑起来，然后红着脸恼怒地瞪着他。

“我猜现在是应该由我说抱歉？”Erik没忍住笑了起来，把自己捉弄的意图暴露无遗。

“ERIK！”Charles生气地喊起来，但脸上更重的红晕和他愤怒的语气完全不符。

“好啦，抱歉。”Erik扶住他的肩膀让他稳住，然后抽身站起来，接着顺手也把还涨红着脸瞪着他的Charles从地上拉起来。

Charles站起来，拍了拍沾到衣服上的沙砾，然后瘪着嘴扶着马肚子，看着Erik走向那匹畏缩在路边的马匹。然后他又觉得自己不应该盯着Erik看，所以索性赌气不去看他，转而对着马儿自言自语。

过了一会他听到由远而近的、马靴踩在碎石上的簌簌声，接着他被拍了拍肩膀。

“嘿，Charles，”Erik看起来一脸为难，而且显然并不是另一个恶作剧，“它不愿意让我上去了。”

Charles有些惊讶地看了Erik一眼，然后再看了看那匹在原地打着转、不时抬头看他们一眼的马，“她以前从不这样。”

“无论它以前是怎样的乖孩子，”Erik乏味地说着，“现在它不愿意让我挨近它了。”

“她，”Charles强调道，“对女士尊敬一些。”

“好的，她。”Erik翻了个白眼，然后拍了拍自己衣服上还沾着的沙砾，“那现在怎么解决这个问题？”

“……如果我没有记错，”Charles面露难色，转身回望了一下他们身后空落落又似乎永无尽头的道路，又再看回Erik，“我们似乎骑着马走了很长一段路。”

“是的，你没有记错。”Erik干巴巴地肯定道，皱着眉看向那在原地打着转的焦虑马匹。

“那么就不能走回去了。”

“没错。”

“那么，”Charles皱着眉看着Erik，“似乎我们只能共骑一匹马了——只是希望格拉摩根伯爵不要因为这件事而生气。”

Erik当然听懂了话里的含沙射影，但他只是耸耸肩，然后向着那匹马姑娘的方向对Charles作出了请的手势，“那么现在请牛津伯爵去安抚一下那位受惊的女士。”

“当然。”Charles故作正经地昂着胸脯向Erik高傲地一点头，然后迈向那匹马，用他那种族通吃的魅力安抚着它。

Erik在一旁挨着Charles的那匹马站着，那匹马好奇地打量着Erik，而Erik只是一直盯着Charles的侧脸看——在这里看来，Erik要比Charles大方得多了。

当Charles牵着马回来的时候，对Erik露出了一个骄傲的表情。

“你是三岁小孩吗？”Erik揶揄道，一边尝试走向那匹马，不出意外地被烦躁地躲开了，“所以她到底对我有什么意见？”

“她通常不这样的，”Charles无奈地摸了摸马匹的脖子，然后歪过头看向Erik，“还是我们一起骑同一匹马回去吧。”

“没有异议。”Erik说道，然后示意Charles先上马，“你来掌缰，没有必要再平添我们被迫得自己走回去的几率。”

Charles听到Erik的自嘲后笑了起来，然后一边踩上脚蹬一边不正经地安慰着Erik：“别这么说Erik，你还没那么糟糕。”

当Erik跨上马背的时候马匹有些不满地晃了晃身子，不过Erik最终还是凭借惊人的平衡力成功跨坐在了Charles身后。由于本就不适合让两个人骑，Erik不得不以一种极度亲密的距离挨着Charles的后背才能让自己不至于因为马匹晃动的后肢而第二次摔下马背。

当两人坐定之后，同时意识到了他们现在看起来有多一言难尽。

“呃，”Charles紧了紧手中的缰绳，然后顺手把那匹看起来还很焦虑的姑娘的缰绳抵到Erik手中，“你牵着她，要是她有什么不对就告诉我。”

“……当然，”Erik接过缰绳，忽略Charles为扭头看他而几乎挨上自己嘴唇的额角，“没问题。”

当马匹缓慢地走动起来的时候，Erik看到Charles一脸歉意地俯下身子，抚着马匹的鬃毛，挨着它的耳朵说着类似于“真对不起你一定很累”这样的话，然后轻挠了一下马匹的颚骨，换来了它冲鼻间喷出的一口气，而Charles在同时也露出了笑容。

Erik在他身后观察着他，为他无限的同情和柔软的爱心感到不可思议——所以世间还有这样的人。

Charles的头发有点稍长，卷翘出可爱弧度的发尾松松地搭在脖子上，发尾和绕在脖上的领饰间的白皙脖间几乎让Erik没办法移开视线。

Charles在抚慰完他的马后直起身来——但显然他忘记了他和Erik之间的距离有多么得短，以致于他直接撞进了Erik的怀里。

Erik看着这一切，从Charles毫无防备地撞进他怀里到一瞬间涨为砖红色的小半张脸和耳廓，心里突然就泛滥起了一阵怜爱——现在他也许不会再嘲笑那些姑娘们了，毕竟也许Charles就是有这样的能力。

他在Charles僵直起身子计划着不动声色地拉开一点距离的时候抬手越过Charles，在他握住缰绳的地方的上端也捏住了绳子，然后目视着前方说道——尽管因为两人之间过近的距离，这基本上能够成为在耳边说了，“反正我不握住点什么也坐不稳，就当是我让你不得不这么做好了。”

Charles头顶柔软的褐发犹豫了一会儿后再他下巴上蹭了几下，Erik想这大概是Charles对此点头表示同意了。

挨着Charles的头顶，Erik觉得自己的每一口呼吸都塞满了Charles的气味——而这里，的确不是他的幻想还是其他什么的。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

尽管后来两匹马都很本分地安静行走没有闹出什么岔子，但两人依旧直到傍晚天色有些暗下来的时候才抵达Erik的庄园。

远远看到庄园屋子里透出的鹅黄灯光时，Charles喟叹了一声，软蓬蓬的脑袋向后稍微挨了挨，把他的疲惫和庆幸展露无遗。Erik为此在他耳后嗤笑了一声，引来了他不怎么认真的怒视。

“和我骑一匹马有那么累吗？”Erik带着笑意问到，而Charles则是先假惺惺地叹了一口气，然后又真诚地说着，“只是麻烦事儿有点多，本来骑马应该是很开心的，现在还挺讨人厌的。”

“……嗯。”Erik若有所思地哼了一声，然后便没了下话。

“嗯？”Charles不依不挠地追击，显然对Erik这样没头没脑地回复不甚满意，“就没了？”

“其实我还挺开心的。”Erik把下巴靠在Charles的后脑勺上，一瞬间他都能感受到Charles小心翼翼地让自己静止住了。

“真的？”

“真的。”

“噢。”

“噢？”Erik笑了起来，然后用右手拇指根敲了敲Charles的手背，“你也这么敷衍地回复我，我们扯平了。”

Charles侧过脸来，对Erik露出一排牙齿，“对，扯平了。”

两人到达庄园后，Erik让Charles先进屋子，说是女仆们应该已经准备好晚餐了，而Erik则是牵着两匹马走向马厩。

“你没有马却有个马厩？”Charles站在大门前，远远地向Erik喊道。

这个距离覆上点夜色，让Charles没办法看清Erik的表情，但他能明显感受到Erik的语气一下子不如刚才愉悦了，“我以前有过。”

Charles明白自己也许触碰到了什么敏感区域，所以只是点点头后便钻进了屋子里。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

用过晚餐后就不早了，女仆婆婆提议Erik让各位留下来，而Erik出于某几个考虑，也这么照做了。

女仆们很积极地为Charles和他的两位友人整理的房间，不难看出她们和那两位友人度过了一个愉快的下午。

“有什么事就来找我，我在二楼，你的房间正上方。”Erik在上楼之前叮嘱Charles，然后换来了对方愉悦的笑容。

“那么我猜现在我们是朋友了？”Charles开心地说道，倚着门调皮地冲Erik眨着眼睛。

“随便你怎么想。”Erik让自己板着脸，好不要露出那种蠢兮兮的笑容——不过那又怎样，他内心里已经一样笑开了。

“好的，”Charles歌唱般地说道，然后打开房门，在走进去之前对Erik说道，“晚安， _我的朋友_ 。”

“晚安。”Erik作以答复，最终没有藏住笑容。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

尽管骑了一下午马还出了岔子，Erik此刻理当疲惫不堪地倒在床上酣然大睡，但他此时完全没有任何睡意。他在辗转反侧了两小时后最终决定坐到朝窗的书桌旁，对着夜空发呆。

Charles提出的关于马厩的问题让他想起了过去。

有时候失眠的原因再简单不过，单纯就是想太多。可尽管Erik清楚地意识到这一点，他也无能为力——那些关于过去琐碎的记忆还是依旧擅自主张地在他脑海里蹦腾。

过了一阵子，他听到楼下有开门的声响，脚步声在一楼徘徊了一会儿后踩着木楼梯上来了。

再过了一小会儿，Erik的门不出意外地被轻轻敲响了。

Erik叹了口气，暂时把脑子里乱七八糟的东西丢开，起身为门外的Charles开门。

“大半夜的还真的有事找我？”Erik有些哭笑不得，但看Charles一副的确有事的样子又收住了自己的调侃，“有什么事吗？”

“呃，不是什么大事，”Charles抬起食指挠了挠额角，这是一个再明显不过的、掩饰尴尬的小动作，“只是我找不到洗手间——我想我是晚餐时喝了太多汤。”

Erik理解地点了点头——他的几乎每一个女仆刚来的第一天都找不到他家的洗手间，尽管实际上它们每层都有两间，但也许是房子的构造清奇，它们总是容易被人忽视。

他向Charles挥挥手，示意他跟着自己走，直到为Charles推开洗手间那扇存在感太低的门后才再度返回自己的房间。

Charles回房间之前绕道了Erik门前，微微推开了那扇虚掩的门，看Erik坐在桌边还没去睡便挨在门边轻声向他道歉：“真的很抱歉，我没想到我真的会有事要吵醒你。”

“噢，这没关系的。”Erik听到Charles突然响起的声音有点惊讶，毕竟他神游得太过，并没有听到Charles推门时发出的轻微嘎吱声，“其实我并睡不着。”

“怎么了呢？”Charles扶着门沿，靠在门外关心地问道。

“你进来吗？”Erik叹了口气，向Charles投以一份邀请。

Charles点点头，然后在走进Erik房间后小心翼翼地阖上了门。接着他在Erik身边坐下，手肘支倚在书桌上，下巴压在掌心上歪着头看着Erik。

“你不困吗？”Charles问道，然后在同时没忍住打了个呵欠，“抱歉。”

“如果你困的话就去睡吧。”Erik拨弄着手里的纸张，侧眼看向在揉眼睛的伯爵先生。

“没事。”Charles坚定地答道，然后俯在桌面，从手臂上方露出一只眼睛看着Erik，接着问道，“你有什么心事吗？”

Erik盯着手掌下来自邻边公国的信件，皱着眉头，看不出是打算下一秒就张口还是就这样沉默到天亮。

也许他沉默了有点太久，当他准备开口之前扭头看向Charles的时候，他发现Charles已经趴在桌上睡着了。

他有些哭笑不得，轻轻地抚了抚Charles滑落的头发，“你还醒着吗？”

答复他的只有Charles均匀的呼吸声。

“好吧。”Erik直起身来，靠在椅背上，扭过头看着Charles自言自语道，“要把你弄下去有些太麻烦了，是吧？”

 

 

 

＊＊＊

隔天Charles醒来的时候，先看到的不是他那间客房里那面大的可怕的书架，而是Erik睡眠中放松的脸。

紧接着他发现他并不在那间客房里。

没有费太大力气地，Charles很快想起了昨晚他起夜后跑到Erik房间里打算帮他纾解心事这件事，但他想不明白自己怎么会在Erik床上醒来——当然，这也不是说他不喜欢这个。

Erik睡着时完全放松下来的眉头和嘴角让他显得年轻了一点，落在他额前碎发和睫毛尖上的温柔晨光让他看起来几乎可以说是要柔软了那么些。这时候Charles就有了仔细打量他的勇气和机会。Erik长得很好看，这点毋庸置疑，这是粗略观察就能得出的结论。但他刀削般的轮廓和深邃的眼窝实在值得Charles花太多的时间去摸索和品尝了。

反正他睡着了，是吧？

 

 

 

＊＊＊

在Erik睁开双眼之前，他感受到有人的手指在自己的脸上滑动，小心翼翼地抚过他的眉骨，再从从额角滑到颧骨，在上头流连了一会儿后又往下游移倒颚角。

他完全不用思考都能知道这是谁的手——毕竟是他亲手把这个人抱到自己床上的；在途中这个人还发出了不满的梦呓和哼唧。

他在那只手彻底覆上自己的脸颊的时候抬起手抓住了Charles的手腕。

当他睁开眼时，看到的是Charles显然因没有预料到这一切而张皇失措的蓝眼睛。

“E…Erik，”Charles结结巴巴地开口，脸颊以一种肉眼可见的速度涨成了砖红色，“你醒啦。”

“因为我梦见有蚂蚁在我脸上爬。”Erik嘴角挂着还有些睡意的笑，好心情地逗弄着Charles，“于是我想我得把蚂蚁捉下去才行，但是没想到蚂蚁竟然是讨喜的Xavier伯爵，那我现在可得考虑一下了。”

“Erik！”Charles红着脸没底气地向他小声抗议，换来了Erik愉悦的大笑——Charles想他也许得花点儿时间才能适应这样的笑容。

“早上好，Charles。”Erik放开Charles的手，决定还是不要让他羞得无地自容了，体贴地转换了话题。

“早上好，”Charles赌气地瞪了他一眼，然后让自己从柔软的床铺里爬起来，“你其实留我在桌边睡就好了。”

“真的？现在说这个？”Erik用手把自己的脑袋支起来，歪着头对Charles露出一副受伤的表情，“我以为贵族的礼仪要求Xavier伯爵现在至少向我道个谢呢？”

“谢谢你。”Charles干巴巴地说着，脸上依然涨红——Erik想按照这个聊天走向来说，Charles在走出这间房间之前都会保持这样的脸色了，“只是这——”Charles挥舞了一下手臂示意一切，“太麻烦你了。”

“没关系的，”Erik摇摇头，然后抬眼看向Charles逆着早晨微弱的光的侧影，勾着嘴角也不知道在想些什么。

“你在想什么？”Charles歪过头看向Erik，对Erik的长时间的一言不发有些局促。

“想你昨晚来找我问的事。”Erik随便找了个理由，暂时把脑子里的粉红泡泡压下去。

“噢对，”Charles看起来像是来了兴趣，抬起手随便搓了几下卷翘的头发，然后侧过身子，把双手撑在身前，看向仰着头看着他的Erik，“你愿意告诉我吗？”

“昨晚在你睡着时我是打算说的，只是现在我又有些犹豫了。”Erik半真半假地逗着Charles，却在看到Charles露出失落和懊悔的表情时又软了心，于是改口道，“你现在想听吗？”

“想！”Charles雀跃地答复道，双眼亮晶晶地、期待地看着Erik。

“好吧，其实对你来说也许不是什么厉害的事情。”Erik皱了皱眉头，然后在注意到Charles有点担心的表情后松开了它们，“在我母亲还活着的时候，她在我九岁生日的时候送了我一匹马。”

“那时候她还是得维德的女伯爵，我继承了亡父那片与得维德相邻的格拉摩根，只是那时候我母亲还是我的摄政者。”

“Sebastian Shaw公爵想吞并格拉摩根和得维德为自己的直辖领，但我母亲不愿意交出头衔和领土，于是他密谋了我的母亲，在我继承格拉摩根后立刻充当了本应由我母亲担任的摄政者，”说到这里，Charles让Erik如果不想说可以停下，但他只是继续说下去，“然后用算计把我踹下了得维德伯爵的位置，收回了我在得维德的爵位。”

“只是他没有趁着好时机同时收回我格拉摩根的爵位，又或者是他根本不在意，毕竟算计似乎太过麻烦，一旦他密谋掉我，他就会是格拉摩根的合法继承人；只是他在能这么做之前在一场宣称战争中被对方俘虏了。”Erik平淡地说着，但Charles却几乎能感受到Erik极力掩饰的感情，“那匹马后来得了马瘟，救不过来。这没什么的，只谈论起它会让我想到我的母亲。”

Charles沉默地看着结束了阐述的Erik，那双蔚蓝的眼睛里塞满了太多复杂的感情。最后他向Erik挨近了一步，伸出手圈住了Erik，接着在他耳边低喃道：“我很抱歉，Erik。”

Erik让自己半张脸挨着Charles蓬松柔软的头发——那上头带着和他一样的气味，Erik想这也许是因为他在自己家洗过澡的缘故——感受着圈住自己的那副身躯的柔软，最后微不可闻地叹了一口气，然后抬起手轻轻抓了抓Charles的发尾，然后把自己的嘴唇贴在Charles的耳廓上用同样微弱的音量回复道：“谢谢你。”

 

 

 

＊＊＊

Charles的友人几乎要为Charles和Erik在餐桌上表现出来的好关系连下巴都掉下来了。

在他们提议前往格拉摩根游玩的时候，Charles曾一脸难为地对他们说他和格拉摩根伯爵的关系不太好——而两人显然只捕捉到了话里头“Charles和格拉摩根伯爵认识”这样的信息点，由此推敲到“我们可以借居一晚上”。

但此时让他们选一句话来形容所看见的画面，他们无论怎样都不会用“关系不好”来形容的。

两人坐在相邻的位子上，十分和平地共进着早餐——尽管这比起他们平时的早餐来说差了些，但也是非常不错的；只是两位公爵实在想不明白，Charles能这么迅速地习惯这种几乎趋近于平民的早餐是怎么做到的？

“你们今天有什么计划吗？”Erik在吃完后一边擦着嘴一边看着Charles询问。

两位坐在对面的公爵心想， _有的，去格温内思。_

“嗯……”Charles抬眼瞥了一眼两位公爵，于是两位公爵心知他们的格温内思之行算是就此断送了，“没有。”

“哦，”Erik看起来有些吃惊，但是由于他看起来完全不为此困扰，所以两位公爵也没有蠢到对他会赶走他们抱有太多的希望。

“希望你不介意我们在这里多待一天，”Charles低垂下眉眼，摆出一副充满歉意和恳求的表情——他本人心知他这样的表情没办法被任何人拒绝，这一点是得到多方权威认证的；两位公爵此时在对面腹诽， _总有一天他会用这个表情攻下整个不列颠尼亚。_

显然Erik也不能幸免于难。

“当然。”不过他听起来倒是完全不在意。

得了吧，还抱着他会踹他们走的期待简直太蠢了。两位公爵悲痛地交换了一个眼神。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

其实Erik并不真的有那么多事做。

所以在他处理完格拉摩根的税务报告之后，再给邮差递了一封寄往萨维德公爵家中的信后便慢慢踱步回自己的书房中，准备和平时无异地虚无度日。

然后他的门在这时候被敲响了，而他下意识露出了一个微笑。

“请进。”他带了点愉悦地说道，但只是进来了一位表情有些惊异的女仆，手上端着茶点，在放稳东西后她小心地瞥了一眼Erik，对他的好心情感到奇怪。

在女仆离开了一小会儿后，他的门又被敲响了，这一次他决定不要再让自己像个蠢货一样，于是拉实了脸，然后刻板地回了一句“ _请进_ ”。

“你心情不好？”Charles稳步走到他身后，然后突然抱住他的脖子，压在他头边问道。

Erik就算真的心情不好，现在他也想笑。

“并不。”Erik笑了起来，但是还盯着手中的早就看过了好几次的报表，故意不去看Charles。

“真的？”Charles也笑了起来，然后俏皮地歪头看向Erik，一边把头往前探好看到Erik的眼睛，“那你看着我说。”

“我真的——”

Erik笑着转过头，而太近的距离让两人的嘴唇猝不及防地贴在了一起。显然两个人都没有预料到这一点，这从他们两人都同时愣住了可以看出来。

但就在Erik准备尴尬地转回头的时候，Charles红着脸，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，带着极大的不确定轻轻舔了舔Erik细薄的下唇。

Erik会怎么做？

显而易见。

他在那一瞬间就知道自己渴求这个。

他松开捏着报表的手指，将它们拢入Charles蓬松的发丝间，然后让自己匆匆忙忙地吻上Charles的唇，太焦急的动作让他的鼻尖撞上了Charles的，而着引来了对方从唇间溢出的一声笑。他啄吻着Charles的红艳的唇瓣，惊叹于那种令人沉沦的柔软触感，又发笑于Charles主动进攻的舌尖。他的手指和他的发丝交缠，他的舌尖和他的唇齿温存，很难说出是谁把这个浅尝辄止的吻引向一个太过火辣的舌吻，就像他们很难说出是谁在发出微弱而难耐的哼声。

当两人结束这个吻的时候，Charles率先笑了出来，尽管他是两人中脸红得更严重的那一方，但却笑得像是Erik才是那个最害羞的人。他挠住Erik的耳后，然后把头压在他的颈窝上。

而Erik则是把他抱到了自己腿上，然后笑着啄吻他的耳廓。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

三人离开Lehnsherr庄园的时候，Charles往Erik手中塞了一张纸条，上头用好看的手写字体写着： _等我_ 。

等你什么呢？Erik不是很清楚，但他只是默默在心里应许了这个要求。

后来Erik不断收到Charles的信件。

他似乎在整个不列颠尼亚游玩了很久，格拉摩根只是他计划中靠前的一站。

他会在信件中和Erik抱怨道路的坎坷泥泞，分享民间有趣的风俗习惯，赞美某家酒馆的自酿啤酒。他的信件永远充满生机，就像他本人一样，充满有趣的魅力。

Erik没有试着去回复过Charles，因为他知道Charles不会在一个地方久呆，即使回信也无法将之送到Charles手上。

但后来Charles开始告诉Erik他的下一站会在哪——兴许是他也意识到Erik无法回信这一点——从那时开始，Erik开始给Charles回复一些简单的信件。他不如Charles那样，有那么多的趣事可讲，只好给他说说格拉摩根的近况，路过的农民的鸡跑进了他的庄园，最近的天气一直很好这样琐碎的小事。

后来他说到了他那面棋盘。

［ _你会下棋！_ ］Charles在信里写道，［ _如果你早些提到这一点，我们或许还能在你家切磋一场。_ ］

［ _也许下次。_ ］Erik在回信里这样写道，而Charles的下一封信里没有再提到这件事，但他在信件的最末尾写了一句话。

［ _白兵E2到E3_ ］

所以这场“ _也许下次_ ”的棋局就这么简易地开始了。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

再后来Erik收到了一封来自英格兰王国国王的婚姻安排信件。

威尔士亲王Charles Xavier与格拉摩根伯爵Erik Lehnsherr。

再再后来，Charles出现在Erik的庄园门前，一脸歉意地眨着他那双蓝眼睛，慌乱地向他解释一切，忏悔自己对身份的隐瞒。他慌里慌张地讲了一大堆东西，为自己语言的苍白湿了双眼。Erik站在门前，双手交叉在胸口前，皱着眉凝视着他，凝视他发红的眼眶和鼻尖，听他一遍又一遍地说着“我很抱歉”。

最后他叹了一口气，向Charles张开怀抱，无奈地说道：“过来。”

然后他将Charles收在怀里，手掌轻抚着他的卷发，把吻落在他的额角，他泪湿的眼角和嘴角。

_再_ 再再后来，Erik成为了许多姑娘们眼中那位无法战胜的情敌。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

在故事的最后，Charles继位了英格兰，而Erik则是帮他挡开了太多次谋反的阴谋。

“你知道吗，我真后悔我没早点遇到你。”Charles那时窝在Erik怀里双手绕到他头后，挠着他又长长了点的头发，“Erik，你该剪头发了。”

“嗯－哼，”Erik不置可否地哼到，手指卷弄着Charles的发丝，然后在他的眼睑上落下一吻，微笑着说道，“我倒是挺满意的，毕竟要那么快开始帮你处理政务的生活我可不乐意。”

“Erik！”Charles笑着捏他的耳朵，不认真地抱怨着他。

宫廷里的床铺很大，实在再方便不过让Erik笑着把不认真地反抗着的Charles压在自己身下。

“你还记得为什么你当时因为我邀请你跳舞而生气吗？”Charles把双手拢在Erik脸颊上，把他拉入一个吻中，“我以为你讨厌我。”

Erik思考了一会儿，让自己的思维从这个吻中拉扯回来，“也许是因为你让我觉得我像是那些渴求和你跳舞的姑娘。”

“而我就像是被你施舍了一场舞蹈。”Erik皱着眉，像是陷入过了去不悦的回忆。

“Erik，”Charles有些哭笑不得，他搂住Erik的脖子，将他拉到自己身上，然后像是分享一个秘密，笑着用气音说道，“而你是我在那场舞会上 _唯一_ 一个除了父亲要求外邀请的人。”

所以有些误解在一开始就形成了，但也许它们也并不真的有那么大影响。

该走到一起的无论怎样都会走到一起。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

他观察那位倚在舞厅角落的伯爵很久了。

他看起来对邀请姑娘们共舞并不感兴趣，只是一个人安静地靠在墙面微微拱起的柱子曲面上，面色凝重地瞪着舞厅中央的人群。Charles一方面在心里疑惑他究竟是来这儿做些什么的，又一方面思索着自己是否能够和他说上几句话——毕竟你看，他的脸是那样的英俊——他不像威尔士人，比起本地人，他看起来更像是日耳曼人。

Charles不知道他从哪来，但这不阻碍他向周边的人打听他的信息。

他看起来骄矜自持，又带了点睥睨一切的傲慢不屑，这让Charles对之有些嗤之以鼻——不过那又怎样呢？他有这样一副好皮囊——总而言之，尽管Charles从未见过他，也因此认为他大概是一位公爵。

所以Charles向周边的公爵们打听了许久，最终在一位旁听的伯爵那得到了他的身份。

“亲王怎么会对这位格拉摩根伯爵感兴趣呢？”那位公爵笑着说道，但显然并对此不感兴趣。

总之，Erik Lehnsherr，格拉摩根伯爵。

哦，所以他的确不是本地人——兴许真的是日耳曼人。

在那之后他花了好一阵子才找到尽情享受舞会的Raven Darkholme，并且请求她帮自己一个忙。

“哪用这么麻烦？”Raven不耐烦地挥了挥手，“你需要做的只不过是走到他面前介绍自己。”

“那样实在显得太讨人厌了，”Charles对Raven露出恳求的狗狗眼——这个眼神每次都好用，“就只是在他附近聊聊天，然后问我的爵位，就只是这样。”

Raven皱着眉头瞪着他，过了许久才终于松口：“对你说了多少次，我根本没办法抵挡你这种眼神。”

当Charles完美地完成他的计划的时候，他心情愉悦地奉命与那位父亲指定的姑娘共舞，全程为自己给那位格拉摩根伯爵留下印象而沾沾自喜——是的，他知道，他看到那位伯爵飘向他这头的目光了——尽管舞伴出于某些原因面色发红还不断出差错，他的好心情也完全没被破坏掉。

当这一曲结束的时候，他隐约感觉有人在注视着他。

所以他转过头，心想也许是某位姑娘，那么他只是需要回她以一个微笑——贵族从小被教育的礼仪， _见鬼的礼仪_ 。

但他没想到他就这样猝不及防地撞进了Erik的注视中。

他没有移开自己的视线，只是在Charles与他四目交接的时候仍然稳稳地将他的目光放在Charles的方向上。

他几乎不知道自己该做些什么，只好先暂且露出一个微笑——现在他可能得感谢一下这些“ _见鬼的礼仪_ ”了，至少它们让自己没有傻愣愣地站在原地。

接着他意识到也许那位伯爵先生并不是在看自己，但他环顾四周，在自己附近并没有哪位姑娘在他在看的方向上。

所以他给自己鼓了鼓胆，走向那位伯爵。

一切都掌握在你自己手中了，Charles Xavier。

他们的谈话生疏但总归是友好的，所以Charles鼓励自己说出了那句话——他不知道对方会拒绝还是接受，在那之后又会发生什么，但他知道的是，如果他不这么做他会把自己关在屋子里闷闷不乐上太长一段时间——他会懊悔至死。

“那么，格拉摩根伯爵Lehnsherr先生，您愿意和我跳接下来的一支舞吗？”

 

-END-


End file.
